


Sheer Willpower

by inmyopinion



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hiking, Minor Character Death, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: Joining Dongwan's boot camp was a questionable choice on your end, but it seemed worth it when you arrived on the top of that mountain.





	Sheer Willpower

And there, you made it.

You panted hard as you finally arrived at the top of the mountain, the hike being the most tiring thing in your life. You made it a priority to sit right down as your legs nearly gave out under you and from there. While you tried your best to relax, wiping your sweat down with a towel, there was one thing that helped: the view below. By the time you arrived on top, the sun was setting and it left a nice glow on all the sea of trees below. There was an electrical post a bit off to the distance that ruined your view if you looked too far but you didn't let that hinder the experience, admiring nature in all its glory, wondering why people loved to alter what was before you. As you took it all in, savoring the moment, Dongwan was suddenly by your side. Behind the both of you? Piles of a hundred dead bodies.

The view was so breathtaking that you forgot you joined Dongwan's Boot Camp event.

You gave him a small smile as you took out a bottle of water, wanting to take a sip before realizing it was empty. While you were just about to swear to yourself, you gasped as Dongwan suddenly handed you his.

"You deserve it. You're the only one who survived," he said with a grin. 

The gesture got you a bit flustered but that didn't stop you from nearly drinking down the whole thing. He didn't seem to mind though and, leaving the tiniest amount for the other, you handed back the bottle. "Here," you said, a bit embarrassed that you were that thirsty. 

"No, really, it's fine," Dongwan said as he placed the bottle back into his backpack, looking off to the distance for a while.

As the both of you sat in complete silence, you couldn't help but stare at him as the both of you sat so close to each other. While you exchanged occassional words with him earlier, it wasn't exactly anything special. You couldn't exactly gawk in awe at him either as he was too busy yelling at the other boot camp attendees. While it ranged from someone not walking fast enough to someone so weak they lost a leg, the absolute anger in Dongwan's voice was evident. When his megaphone died on him, it didn't matter; he ended up screaming at the top of his lungs instead. It was a miracle that his voice wasn't raspy right then and you had to admire that.

The silence eventually stopped when he spoke to you again. You wanted to act shocked that he was speaking to you but in that moment, there was literally no one else. Everyone else was dead. 

"How did you survive anyway? I'm going to be blunt, you're not as.. in shape as the others here," he said rather bluntly, though you weren't offended. You heard worse things on the hike up.

"Out of sheer willpower and strength, I guess. I mean, I payed two million won just to be here," you answered truthfully, shrugging as you kept staring down at the trees. Hey, you just saw that girl you talked with hanging off one of the trees after a long fall. "I mean, I feel like I'm going to die right now but it's worth it, right?" The both of you let out small chuckles, though those died out as quickly as they started.

Then, Dongwan started to seem serious.

You gasped as he moved a bit closer to you, closing the small gasp between the both of you as his hand was suddenly pressed over yours. Before you could even say a word, he said something you never thought you'd hear.

"I think that sheer willpower just made me fall in love with you."

You paused, utterly shocked at the words you just heard. Is this a joke? It was so corny that it felt like one. This seemed so wrong but you felt like you couldn't move or say a word to question it. Instead, you sat there in awe. Then the words that were supposed to leave your mouth didn't need to be heard as you suddenly felt his lips at yours.

It was one of the oddest moments of your life as your body didn't hesitate to kiss him back. As you kissed him, you could taste the ridiculous amount of energy bars that Dongwan ate along the way. As he held you closer against him, you thought of how awestruck you were as one of your longtime idols was giving you one of the most passionate kisses you've ever experienced. It helped that the area was something so romantic to you: the top of a mountain, with the sunset bathing both of you in warm light. As the both of you pulled away, staring into each other's eyes with love clearly seen, the sudden thought of so many people dying so you could experience this was suddenly in your head.

Well, it was fucked up. You weren't responsible for any death on the trail up here, but you still felt that way. You stayed still and silent for a few moments, thinking about it all before you came to a conclusion. The conclusion was that you didn't exactly care at all.

You gave Dongwan a peck on his lips before he wrapped an arm around you, letting out a dreamy sigh before looking back out at the view. You did the same, admiring this moment as one of the best moments of your life. As surreal as everything felt, just the feel of the other's finger grasping your arm was enough to make you feel like this wasn't a terrifying mixture of a dream and a nightmare.

Slowly, the both of you stood up after a little bit more. While your legs were still a bit weak, the other held you close. As you looked at him, you were ready to murmur a soft 'I love you', feeling your body fill up with happiness. 

Then, without hesitation, Dongwan pushed you off the edge of the mountain.

"I would never cheat on myself." Those were the last words you heard as you felt yourself plummet to your death. It felt terrifying but, shockingly enough, you seemed to accept your faith.

 Your last thoughts?

_Oh, yeah. I forgot he married himself._

Then, everything went dark.

*

As Eric drove and Hyesung drove home from a country club far out from Seoul, they were simply minding their business and enjoying their time. Soft jazz played on the radio and all seemed well for the two. They played golf for what seemed like forever and had fun with each minute of it, the both of them even thinking to extend their stays. They both decided against it though, and that's what lead to what would be a long drive.

"Mm, do you still want to get a bite to eat when we get back?" Hyesung asked, glancing over at Eric. While Eric mused over the thought, it was cut short as something suddenly came from somewhere above. With wide eyes, he had to swerve. Luckily for them, there was no crash. Unluckily for Hyesung, Eric stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Eric asked, clearly shocked at the experience. 

"I.. do you want to go check it out?" Hyesung asked, twice as shocked as Eric. It only took one nod between for the duo to get out of the car, suddenly walking close. What they saw at the moment was someone's corpse. While this would usually be a shocking sight to many, it wasn't to them. Hyesung rolled his eyes and Eric looked up into the mountain. While he couldn't exactly see who it was up there, he was confident in what he yelled out.

"Really, Dongwan?! Again?!"


End file.
